


cuddles after a long day

by tseokkie



Category: Sum 41 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wholesome, light kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tseokkie/pseuds/tseokkie
Summary: after performing in la for 3 hours, cone and stevo head back to their hotel to cuddle
Relationships: Cone McCaslin/Stevo Jocz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	cuddles after a long day

“Thank youuu!!!” yelled all of the members. They had just finished their 3 hour concert in LA. 

Deryck asked the members once they were all offstage, “So, you guys wanna grab some dinner or should we all just go back to the hotel?” Cone yawned sleepily, “I think I’m gonna head back for now, you guys can go. I’m gonna wash up and take a nap.” 

The other members, except for Stevo, nodded and started packing up their instruments to leave. Stevo smiled in endearment, “I’ll come with you. Are you in the mood for cuddles?” Cone hummed in agreement. Stevo put his hand on Cone’s tired face and caressed it, “You’re so cute.” Stevo chuckled.

Once they got back to their hotel, Cone immediately went into the bathroom to freshen up with a warm shower. While he was in the shower, Stevo took out some snacks and turned on the TV. He created a comfy place for cuddling on the bed. 

Cone came out of the bathroom wearing a towel robe. Still tired, he beamed, “Cuddle time! Let’s go!” Cone hops onto the comfy bed Stevo rearranged for cuddles. “Alright JayJay, you stay there. I’m gonna go take a quick shower.” cooed Stevo. But, Cone refused and grasped onto Stevo’s wrist firmly, “Don’t go, I want cuddles.” Cone pouted. 

My heart can’t take this. He’s too cute, thought Stevo.

Stevo chuckled, “Fine, you win.” Stevo hopped into bed and started spooning Cone. Satisfied, Cone hummed. Stevo ruffled Cone’s soft hair while giving Cone light kisses on the back of his neck. Not long after, they peacefully fell asleep.


End file.
